steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
A Whole New World
This is the 15th Episode of The Legend of Onix series. Summery With Onix unable to return to his kingdom, Lapis decides to show him around Earth. Plot The episode begins with Peridot in the fields with Lapis trying to grow more veggies with Peridot still believing that she can control them. "Perfect, soon I will have an army of cucumbers at my disposal, let's see what Yellow Diamond says about that!" Lapis gave a bit of a giggle from this since she still believes that she can grow food to be her servants. "You do know that none of those things will come to life to serve you, right?" Peridot didn't seem convinced and said "But what about veggie head, he came to life." Lapis did see were she was coming from and had no idea that Steven was behind this so she let Peridot continue trying to make her "Army" of veggies. She looked back at the barn and noticed that there was a figure on top of the silo that was next to the barn. She told Peridot "I will be back in a little, Peridot" as she flew to the silo to see who the figure was. When she finally reached to the top, she saw Onix sitting with his arms around his around his legs as he watches the horizon seeming to have something on his mind. Lapis slowly approached and took a seat next to him wondering what was up with him. "Are you ok Onix, I know you have been through a lot lately but I am sure things will be alright." Onix didn't respond at first but then he said "I don't know what to do, I can't return to my kingdom anymore after the destruction I caused. Homeworld is under the Diamonds' command now, I have no where to go." Lapis looked to him and said "You know, you can stay on the Earth, after all your brother Emerald made it." Onix sighed and said to her "There is no reason for me to stay here on earth, The one thing that I loved about this planet can never happen again." Lapis looked in the distance with him wondering if there was a way for him to stay on earth with his brothers. "Steven told me about you being with Rose, I can tell you still love her, but Rose is only one reason to stay on earth. There is so much more to explore and enjoy, Even I at first was unsure about staying on earth, but now I have my old enemy as my roommate." Onix stood up and said "I guess you can try to enlighten me about the modern day Earth. Lapis stood up and summoned her water wings and said "I can show you the Earth if you want, if you don't mind being lifted." Onix made his eyes glow purple and from his back emerged a magnificent and large set of raven wings for his flight. "Your not the only gem that can fly." Lapis giggled again and took flight into the air wanting Onix to follow her across the land. Onix was unsure at first since he couldn't seem to let go of his past but he took off and followed her in the sky. The two of them began by soaring through the forest with the leaves beginning to fall around them. "You can live out hear in the forest Onix, you would probably make a great king of the woods. Just you and nature, you can have the animals as your subjects and make your own palace out of the trees." Onix didn't seem that impressed with the forest and said "Why would I do that, besides as a king I felt like I have failed my people already from turning evil, even if it was from another source." Lapis wasn't sure what to show him next at the moment, but had an idea to show him something a little more grand and luxurious without the need of being a king to release him from the stress of ruling. "You know, I know some place that you can live like a king but without the responsibility or stress of being a king." She flew faster and Onix easily kept up as a bright light formed in the distance. A beautiful city of light and wonder that seemed as grand as a palace. "Welcome to Empire City, here you can live like a king without the stress, With amazing restaurants, luxurious apartments and condos you can live as luxurious as you did when you were ruling the gems. "Onix shrugged a bit seeming to like it a little but not enough for him to want to stay there. "It is amazing, but I am not a fan of all the bright lights 24-7" Lapis had to think of something else and noticed the shadowy region of Jersey and flew over with him keeping high up to avoid people throwing stuff at them. "Well this is a dark dreary place that you might like, Jersey is powered by lots of machines and seems to have lots of great hiding spots for you to have." Onix didn't like the feeling of Jersey since it felt even more depressing than what he was feeling. Lapis then took flight higher into the air with Onix above the clouds. "I don't understand, you don't like Empire City with its grandeur or Jersey with its darkness, What would you enjoy to live in?" Onix said to her "I appreciate your help and desire to give a better life for me, But I cant stop thinking about Rose, she was the one thing that brought joy into my life and now without her, I feel even more broken than I am." The two of them fly back to the Barn and both land on the silo together. They made there wings disappear and the two of them sat together looking at the sun as it begins to set. "Onix, I know Rose meant the world to you, but you have to move on. You don't have to forget her but you have to keep moving forward." Onix sighed and said to Lapis "I understand, but its not that easy, especially since she was the only gem for me, I know I have to let her go and I want to for her sake, but I feel like I can't move on no matter what I try to do." Lapis sighed a little trying to find some way to cheer him up. Lapis looked to Onix and said "You know you're not the only one who lost a love, for long ago back before the gem war, I fell in love with a earth elemental gem who like me didn't want to be under the restrictions of Homeworld like it used to be. But one day, my world ended as the war against Homeworld began. For he was sent off to battle on the front line but unfortunately he never returned home. I didn't think that my life would ever be the same again, but even if I didn't find love I did find something better after all this time, a family. Steven and the gems are nice to me now and now Peridot is like my sister, even if she thinks that cucumbers can be an army." Onix snickered a little but didn't really give a smile in the slightest. "Well I guess we have more in common than just flight, you know I think that there might be a reason for me to stay on earth now. Even if I can't move on from Rose I can still look to a bright future with you as my family along with Peridot, Steven, and the rest of the gems." Lapis began to smile and then asked him "But were do you want to live?" Onix thought for a second then asked "May I live here with you and Peridot, I can turn this silo into something of my own so you can still have the barn. "Lapis smiled and said "That would be perfect" as the sun began to set. The air grew cold and Lapis moved closer to Onix to keep warm. "Perhaps you can come inside and you can meet Peridot, I am sure she would love to meet you even if she Is working on her "Army". Onix actually smiled a little but just barely as she said "you know, I think that would be wonderful." The two of them got up and spread their wings as they flew into the barn together which ends the episode. Characters *Onix *Lapis Lazuli *Peridot Trivia *This is the first episode Steven doesn't make an appearance. *Onix summons his raven wings for the first time. *The episode was based on the Steven Universe episode "Same Old World". *The title is a reference to the Disney song "A Whole New World". *This is the first episode that doesn't have a song. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Episodes